


Father, Dear

by Dayzaya



Series: Family [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Shizaya - Freeform, and a bad one at that, future smut, izaya as a father, slight abusive themes, slight izanamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being rewritten!<br/>Alternate to "Papa".<br/>       「"humans are such interesting creatures, adults are. babies...babies are born innocent, or perhaps too ignorant? did you know children can grow to be evil?" He's laughing now, head lolled backwards and she watches him swallow, though for a moment her gaze does soften and she inhales sharply upon picking his words. She doesn't do so often, what he says most times is something she can easily brush aside as it's constant babble over humans. Humans and love. Love love love.」</p><p> </p><p>Izaya is stuck raising a child. Good thing he has Namie to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after much thought, i realized i needed to do a version for izaya aah  
> tho- i'm willing to open up to coauthors if anyone has ideas haha

           Coffee in the morning doesn't work as much as it used too. His head aches; and his back has a throbbing pain between his shoulders. When he rubs at it, there's a hiss leaving his lips and Izaya Orihara steps from his bed and stretches until his spine pops and relief floods through him. 

     There is no crying. No screaming. No concern is played along his features when Izaya pushes past a door; winces at the sudden brightness of the sun and there's a crib. Settled in the center. When Izaya moves across the carpet, snug beneath his feet, the informant peers over the bar and watches with glittering annoyance and sleepiness clawing at him. 

              A pair of eyes are looking back at him, small frail body still. Izaya scowls; and reaches down. His finger is gentle; coming up and flicking the newborn on the nose. The baby winces, shakes hard and their lip quivers.

              "Don't cry," Izaya begins. Stalls when the baby  _does_ begin to cry. He frowns. Furrows his brows. Should he pick  _it_ up? Should he-- the child his own, in every way. He  _knows_ this. A simple mistake blurring his image. He steps back, and turns. The crying doesn't bother him; and really-- 

               _isn't this how your parents treated you_

The thoughts itself made him stop, spin on his feet and goes to grab the sobbing thing. When he lifts it, presses the human against his heartbeat the smaller  _thing_ begins to still it's crying, growing silent once more.

                   Izaya needs coffee. But really,  _he doesn't know what to do_


	2. Chapter 2

   Namie looks at Izaya when he walks in, her facial expressions set blank and Izaya ignores it. He's tired more than he cared to admit and could feel more kinks in his neck than he liked. The infant is in his arms, silent and pressing his head against the steady beat of Izaya's heart. For a moment, Izaya is left to stare at the being in his hands, a humans that's all his and  _damned_ for anothers. He holds it out to Namie, a frown marring his expressions when she takes the child; lips parted to complain  _utter a whine_ even but Izaya is already moving to the kitchen to grab his first cup of coffee and could smell the breakfast she's made that makes his stomach grumble loudly.

                           "You know," Namie begins. She's setting the infant in a playpen, set beside her desk and the small human is still silent, but sucks lazily on a pacifier once she sets it in his mouth. "He's going to end up with a detached view on the world if you keep pushing him away." She's speaking firmly, a hand on her hip and words spewing slight venom. She doesn't care for Izaya, nor any other human but she can't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for the child whose in his care. Izaya throws her a look when he exits the kitchen, dancing away from her with one hand full of food another with a hot mug of coffee. 

 "Well, then you should make sure he doesn't. Let's add that to your list of responsibilities." He spits out after a mouthful of warm black liquid, stretching his arms over his head and flexing his fingers before Izaya began to load his computer. Namie looks annoyed, a heave of air leaving her before she opens her mouth. Shuts it and then she's glaring.

                       "You're his father."

Izaya shrugs. Nothing much to say when he starts to work, a steady flow of typing and Namie is still glaring, especially when she begins to work at her own spot. Pausing every hour to peer at the infant, to assure he's awake and well or sleeping and then rested, changed and at one point, she stands. "I'm off."

 "Eh?" Izaya blinks. Several times before he notices that nearly six hours had passed and he's still working, food half eaten and he's apparently on his third cup of coffee. "Be a  _dear_ and cook some dinner~" He chirps. Namie tsks softly, 

          "Feed your kid."

Izaya is the one heaving a sigh this time, dramatic and he glances over at the infant. "Hibiya is fine."

        "He's  _not_ fine," Namie snaps. Irritation clear, "he's  _quiet_ and barely  _eats_ and when he does, he's throwing it back up, his bowl movements are irregular and he hardly reacts to his own _toys_. But  _you_ wouldn't know this because the most  _you_ do is spare him a glance, carry him atleast for a minute at most--" She suddenly stops, inhaling deeply and her arms cross over her chest. "I pity the woman who gave birth to your own child."

              Izaya laughs. He's not hurt, not at all bothered by the words thrown at him.

_he's not concerned over hibiya's development not at all he didn't care--_

Namie leaves before Izaya could speak. Slamming the door hard enough baby jumps.

                        Hibiya doesn't make a sound.

He doesn't coo, or gurgle and Izaya's typing slows down as a bit of panic  _not panic he's not worried_ floods his heart and chest. 

                  He was just irritated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously mmm, im so happy to be taking early childhood education it HELPS SO MUCH WITH THIS  
> thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such lateness, been really busy and all smh

  Izaya wasn't abused as a little kid.

                               Perhaps several people may think as so, considering how he acts in such a way around humans and monsters and generally, Izaya doesn't think he's in anyway flawed compared to his sisters who are incestuous and his parents who were never there, but  _somehow_ active enough to assure children didn't suffer and die. Izaya then realizes, when he brushes fingers over his lip and glances over at Hibiya whose yawning loudly, a cute sound that Izaya can't help but really smile at;  _no comparison with family_.

     **They** are the flawed ones, as human as they were and Izaya respected such things but they were his  _family_ , mortal while he still considered himself god. Izaya leans back in his chair and lets his hands fall against his legs. He wasn't abused, _no_. Just left with no figure to led him fully through life. After he was old enough to  _care_ for himself, really  _old enough_ , of course he stayed with other family while his parents were off overseas but he's never felt  _in_ and always became so shut in when he was hurt over and over again by his parents departure until it became that when they would come, he would ignore them too. 

               It's not  _his_ fault, he thinks idly. It's the fault of his parents for not understanding basic human attachment. And  _there_ , Izaya catches the hypocrisy that leaves him slightly breathless. 

         Hibiya doesn't jolt awake when Izaya stands, feet hitting the ground hard and Izaya walks over to  _his_ child, fingers curling over the padded bars of the playpen. Izaya opens his mouth, suddenly dry and clears his throat, licks his lips and calls out; "Hibiya~" It's soft, playful nearly  _unsure_. But Hibiya is still asleep, so izaya reaches down and drags fingers over the infants hair and Hibiya blinks large eyes that appear golden and brown all at once.

          Hibiya is  _silent_ , watches his father with almost blank expressions that remind Izaya of Kasuka, and then he scowls because he rather not have his son in anyway similar to what the Heiwajima family was like. 

                Izaya reaches down for Hibiya, and Hibiya reacts with a gurgle and Izaya whispers, "want to go out and see all of Father's humans?" It's strange to utter  _father_ , and he knows Hibiya is too small to understand but Hibiya gurgles again, sucks on his hand that's curled into a fist and drools all over it. Izaya can't help but shudder, because it is  _slightly_ gross but this is  _his_ kid and sooner or later he's going to get over it. 

   _He wasn't abused_. 

Just left  **alone**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this story kinDA HITS HARD FOR ME  
> in anyway thank you for reading this short piece and the next chapter should be cute???


	4. Chapter 4

       

  "..."

                    Izaya stares long and hard at the carrier before him. He's a man of many talents, he's a man who can talk someone to a mental breakdown but he cannot figure out how to work this device right before him. There are many straps, and when he places Hibiya in it, he's lost in trying to figure out which one goes first and when he pulls the other out, he realizes that practicing now was perhaps not the best thing he can do. _But he needs to do it_.

   He's not pouting, nor is he between ripping his hair out or crying like a _baby_ , because he's so frustrated.

                             Izaya Orihara, information broker of Shinjuku, the man who can run away mostly unscathed from the fighting doll of Ikebukuro, Shizuo-- is defeated by a baby carrier. There's instructions, words bright and colored pink and the pages displayed wonderfully descriptive pictures, _actually the pictures were black and blobs of forms_ , and it literally screams-- **_anyone can do it!_ **

  Anyone can do it.

                              _He's being mocked_! Izaya scoffs all too loudly and turns his head.

Hibiya, per usual, is silent. The infant's mouth is puckered and his tongue pushes through his lips, nearly scrunched up and his hands are curled together and there's drool trailing down the infant's chin. Izaya keeps silent, and Hibiya watches. They have a stare down with one another and then Izaya inhales slowly, drags his tongue over his bottom lip and says;

  "Hibiya?" As if the younger one could respond and Hibiya then _burps_ , shocking himself briefly before he giggles. It's the first time Izaya's heard such a sound from him, and then he realizes that-- _Namie was right_ . Ah, it sends a shot of annoyance dancing down his spine and he huffs, pushing the carrier away from him. They are on the floor, Hibiya seated up by a pillow shaped like a _u_ and it's decorated by trucks and Izaya tsks softly. Humans and gender- he doesn't, _realizes it_ , he doesn't wish for his own child to grow up bordered between _anything_.

  If he is a god, than his child would be a demi-god. Thus, what guidelines would hold them down?

 

                                         There’s a smile touching his face, and then he turns back to the carrier. “You want to go out, ne?” He says, reaching up and scratching at his own jaw. Leaves marks that fade; but Hibiya makes a sound of a gurgle and Izaya nods, “let’s try again.”

 

                            Two hours, three scratches on his arm and a scab forming when Hibiya had scratched him- the infant was waving his arms and spit up-- he finally has Hibiya in the carrier and when he lifts it, he nearly falls over. It was--

   _Heavy holy_ \--

                 It’s two in the afternoon, and nearing three. But his arm aches painfully and when he glances over at Hibiya, the younger one keeps drifting to sleep. It makes a fond smile touch his lips; more so because he hasn’t a clue on _how_ this occurred really. A mistake?

    _Yes-- yes_ , a mistake.

                                 He’s five when his parents first leave on a business trip. He could recall, at a young age, when he sits and cries for hours but his parents ignore him. They speak in hushed tones and then they leave, the babysitter he has was kind. She makes his unease go away, but she’s cynical and crude and when his parents don’t return for a week. By then, the babysitter has been switched to his family and he’s still upset.

      Hibiya is only two months, and even though he’s faltered behind already in development, Izaya believes if he tries- maybe he can push the other to become smart. _Talented?_

He’s aware, his beliefs are perhaps, a bit _flawed_ . But Izaya is _powerful_ , so when he finally gets to be slid into a taxi, arm aching even worse-- he drops one palm onto Hibiya’s belly, gentle and slow; saying, “Hibiya, we’re going to stop by Shinra’s place before anything.”

               Hibiya blinks away sleep, mouth opened and then he gurgles.

It’s when they finally leave the Taxi, that Izaya realizes he’s forgotten to grab _food_ for the infant and he swears beneath his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look out for another update! it should come around 8-12 Eastern Time...or tomorrow :/  
> thank you for your patience uvu


	5. Chapter 5

                           "Flea is up to something." Shizuo says, suddenly loud and he's holding a cigarette between his fingers, though mouth ajar and his tongue clicks heavy against the roof of his mouth. Of course Izaya was up to something, he hadn't seen the man in weeks. Months, even. Albeit, Shizuo at first allows it to go peacefully as there hadn't been any sort of negative activities, period. Thus, it was easier for Shizuo to pretend that the Flea  _wasn't_ up to anything.

      Tom looks at him, slightly startled from hearing him speak. "You okay Shizuo?" It's asked more between assurance for the safety of the next client, and pure curiosity lined with friendly concern. Was he okay? Was he really okay? He had no idea, except for the fact that there was something punching him in the gut, makes him feel like he needs to lurch over and vomit and the cigarette isn't really helping like it should. He tugs free a envelope, slips the cigarette in and regards Tom with a raised brow look. Albeit, he drops his head a bit and says, "yeah yeah" between irritation and a heaved out sigh.

            He would be fine, he was sure he would be fine if he knew what the Flea was up too. Nonethless, he  _has work_ , and the debt he owed was looking much smaller now that he hadn't thrown any vending machines. The streets were even looking full again with the machines, considering the next one over was still missing six of them. He adjusts his sunglasses and nods at Tom, who asks if maybe they should get lunch before hitting the next few of clients.

                                               It's a real busy job, Shizuo muses, if enough people aren't willing to actually pay up anything. Which, seems, to be a major percent of the city. 

_Damnit flea..._

* * *

                      Namie hears about someone being pregnant two days before Izaya tells her. 

 "how gross" She says, though she's more curious than she lets on. Who was the unlucky lady to engage in such things with the informant, and  _how_ did it happen? When Izaya looks annoyed upon telling her, Namie realizes perhaps this was an-

     _accident? did someone plan to get pregnant with izaya's child?_

Who was that moronic? Namie thinks it to be a fan girl whose devoted so much of her time to the informant, it's a bit gross. Though, she utters nothing when Izaya spins in his chair, suddenly stopping as his feet hit the ground.

         "namie" he says, and he's staring at her with a blank expression. Namie stills her typing, if only for a moment and turns her head and responds with a harsh "what do you want izaya" with as much venom laced in her tone; but he's not disturbed. Or, if he is, the realization that he's going to be having a child seems to take over as he runs a hand through hair and continues;

                     "humans are such interesting creatures, adults are. babies...babies are born innocent, or perhaps too ignorant? did you know children can grow to be evil?" He's laughing now, head lolled backwards and she watches him swallow, though for a moment her gaze does soften and she inhales sharply upon picking his words. She doesn't do so often, what he says most times is something she can easily brush aside as it's constant babble over humans. Humans and love.  _Love love love_.

                                                 "izaya" she begins, but Namie is sure she sounds more caring than she hopes to be. Izaya suddenly laughs again, more sharp. More bitter and it honestly startles her. "i don't need pity, ne? do me a favor and reschedule all my appointments, unless they are with shiki-san." When she does so, Namie is listening to the steady, quick typing of her employer. 

                It doesn't take her long to realize that, truly, the raven was hunting down information about the woman who was going to give birth to his child.

"what are you going to do? kill her?" Namie spits, tossing papers onto his desk. Izaya grins; a slow, dark turn of his lips and he stretches his arms above his head, "i will  _never_ harm my humans" is his response, more carefully worded but he's hissing out low, "though if she  _is_ carrying my child, i deserve to know and protect, ne?"

              It sends chills down her spine. And for a moment, she thinks  _is this how i am with seiji_ \---  _ **never**! _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEADILY GROWING INTO BETTER UPDATE TIME!!  
>  please check out the work on http://daywritesbyday.tumblr.com/   
> there you can see upcoming stories and other things i write before posting here  
> in anyway- hope you all enjoyed!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the update; but I want to know I'm so happy for all the comments! They made me smile and, after my life is finally stable, I am ready to continue this! Of course, it's probably not really long...and this took a few days to write, haha... //crIES

        Izaya counts in his head the time it takes to get to Shinra's home. It's not of annoyance; he's letting his fingers get caught by a smaller one that's cool and soft. Hibiya isn't asleep, merely gazing upwards at the window with an expression of pure innocence and Izaya wonders how easy it could be ripped off. Not by him, perhaps by another human who lives for that sick joy.

                      His lip quirks, a snort of amusement following and he sinks back against his own seat. The drive to Ikebukuro is only twenty-two minutes, and the drive to Shinra is even longer. It's better to take the taxi, if not he would've taken the train and walked the whole way if he hadn't a child. But there's the looming fear of Shizuo bothering him, and now even the idea of getting caught by his enemies were able to make Izaya scowl heavily. Would it be better to turn around and seek help from his own personal doctors?

                      _No, there is danger everywhere_. 

And Izaya hates to think of the world as dangerous, when it's still his plaything. 

                    Hibiya hiccups; and Izaya blinks slowly as he drops his gaze and stares at the infant. It's only a day, he knows, a day can't break habits of being distant and uncaring. He thinks about the movies where mothers are unable to care for their own children, unable to even look at their baby. How they break down and cry; suffer from stress and depression.

               _But he's not a mother_.

He's a father. The mother long gone; dumped into a hospital where no matter what she says the doctors would say she's crazy, and the nurses will gossip about her and the medication would make her grow dim and dim until she's truly lost. Izaya doesn't see that as cruel,  _punishment_ , for  **using** him as a way to money, to get  _power_. It's amusing.

  Izaya  _loves_ humans,  **loves** how the woman thought she could easily use a infant to gain an upper hand.

                               Namie once asked,  _why not let her parents take him_ _._ It had occurred when the parents had came. Hoping to catch glimpse of the infant, and Izaya allowed it. This once; allowed them to coo and hold and attempt to spoil the child while he watched with a face of emptiness despite the smirk he wore. He hadn't answered her then, merely laughing as Namie lifted Hibiya to change the baby.

      If he thinks hard about it now, he knows it wasn't ever the best feeling when both parents were able to care for the child.  _Well_.

                 The taxi comes to a stop, and Izaya grins.  _Only **one** parent can. _

Briefly, he wonders if Hibiya's mother still cries.

 


	7. Chapter 7

   "Well," Shinra says when he's opening his front door, blinking at Izaya with a wide eyed gaze but his mouth is curving into a grin and Izaya grins back, despite the throbbing in his fingers from gripping Hibiya's carrier; and the pull of his shoulder that popped when he first tugged the carrier free. "It's nice to see you." It's said nonchalantly; his eyes dropping to the child in the others care. "Oh, you brought Hibiya."

          "Yes, I did." Izaya says, blank and raising both his brows when Shinra doesn't let him in. He thinks for a moment, Shizuo could be in there, but he hasn't heard the growl of anger nor a roar of his name. 

             Shinra blinks and his mouth is tilting downwards; "I thought you didn't care about him." Izaya swallows, but offers no response. Not when he knows Shinra can pick up easily the small quirks in his voice; the shift in how he stands and the way he pitches his tone. Shinra steps back nonetheless, lets Izaya walk in and place Hibiya down on the ground. He's dropping slowly; fingers quick to undo the infant from his carrier and when he's in Izaya's arms, Hibiya sneezes and Shinra is smiling widely.

                        "Namie was bothering me about getting him checked." It's not a lie. But there's something urging Izaya to hope that nothing is wrong with his own flesh and blood-- albeit, the ever present thoughts of  _if he was get rid of him_. Izaya ignores it, cants his head to one side and allows Shinra to take Hibiya. Hibiya doesn't respond, doesn't offer a sharp cry of fear and instead leans into Shinra's touch that Izaya believes is colder than his.

* * *

 

      Celty has Hibiya when Shinra is checking the younglings chest; he's humming. Celty is puffing black smoke in bursts of content and Izaya leans back against his seat. 

       There's something that bothers him.

Somethi--

                         His fingers curl in on themselves, he's swallowing again. Trying to erase the thought that hits him hard; makes his stomach churn. It's probably better, he thinks, if he continues like this. Staying away, stepping back from caring too much about Hibiya. There's no point in being a father to a child. 

             _Coward_.

He tells himself, lets his eyes close and when he turns his head- he can see Hibiya wrapping a hand around Celty's finger; and Shinra glances at him and says;

         "He's  _fine_. You just have a really quiet kid."

"Hm." Izaya responds, bites his tongue but moments later he asks; "then what about his--"

          "I'm assuming you don't pay much attention, Namie hasn't been feeding him properly. The most I can say is that Hibiya is tired and he needs to eat a little more. I'm not a doctor for little kids, so if he doesn't get better by next month, maybe you should take him to one."

                  Izaya huffs. There's relief bubbling in his chest, but he ignores it. 

"Also, his attention span is fine too. I mean, he's a baby. I'm guessing all the toys you have aren't right for a infant his age. So, go to the store and get some new ones."

                 Shinra is standing, but Celty is the one holding out Hibiya. 

Even if Shinra doesn't say it; Izaya can hear it bright and clear.

                  _This is your chance to be a real dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't evEN KNOW THIS CHAPTE RIS JUST??  
> ah well >v> enjoy all!


	8. Chapter 8

  Shizuo see's Izaya before Izaya can even hear his sharp cry of the informants name. There's the familiar rage bubbling in his chest; almost soothing from the time he and Izaya hadn't  _seen_ eachother. It would be nice, Shizuo thinks, to be able to pummel Izaya into the ground. To toss a vending machine; maybe not so nice for his  _debt_ _,_ but he can pretend it doesn't exist for now. For the relief of hurting the Flea, the same Flea he hates.

             _It would be nice_ ; but Shizuo is pausing. He's blinking quickly and the rage is gone, nothing but pure confusion and his mouth parts, jaw slack and eyes wide with shock when Izaya turns to him and he's staring long and hard at the baby in the informant's hands.

                    It would be nice.

But--

               "Flea," Shizuo somehow says; growling and stomping over. Izaya is making a face, a face he knows all too well as annoyance but it's hidden quickly when Izaya smirks and his head is tilted to one side, an invitation to punch him, Shizuo knows this, "kidnapping kids now?!"

                  "Ah, Shizu-chan." Izaya doesn't say anything after, he's just staring. Shizuo is staring.  _Silence_ ; awkwardness as sharp as their hate between them. It's not until Izaya clears his throat, that Shizuo realizes he's been staring at the infant in Izaya's hands.

                      "Shizu-chan, I can't play today."

 _I noticed_. He doesn't say, Shizuo's unsure of what to say,  _how_ to respond to what's before him. Izaya is silent once again, and their gazes lock.  _I notice..._

                        Before Shizuo can speak up, to throw an insult or jeer; Izaya is turning away and climbing into a taxi that's been standing idly as long as they've been standing by one another.  _I notice....and this...is..._

It doesn't take long to acknowledge it, but Shizuo is pretending it can't be. It's not hard to see the details on the kids face, to see the arch of his nose, the shape of his chin- he doesn't  _want_ to believe it. He thinks it's a joke, something fucked up in the world. 

                    It's not until he's standing by his own door, having walked through the crowds of Ikebukuro in stunned silence, the feeling in his chest as numb as his thoughts; that Shizuo mumubles-- "when...did  _Izaya_ have a kid."

                Surely, it explains the fact why Izaya had been gone from Ikebukuro, why his smell wasn't in the city and why Izaya hadn't wanted to act their chase out. It's--  _it's not right_.

                   And even if, Izaya was a father. Shizuo can't help but still feel, as if, Izaya is plotting something. The more he thinks, the more he gets confused, the more angry he gets-- the more he believes that Izaya was going to ruin the infants  _life_ in a way no one could fix. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update will happen later! I'm headed off to do some things, and I wanted to get this out since Shizuo has been on my mind.  
>  This arc...was it an arc. I don't know, haha-- is complete!


	9. Chapter 9

  Namie hates to admit Hibiya looked cute.

                      Maybe it was the crown adorning his face that was flushed a pink hue, or maybe it was the cape around his shoulders. Or the way he clung to his horse plush that Izaya had bought the toddler. Namie wants to glare at Izaya, tell him that making his son dress like a prince was  _not_ good but she's sighing instead, dropping a file of folders on Izaya's desk and turning her attention to the six month old. Hibiya looks back at her and reaches out with one hand.

              She will  _not_ admit the feeling of joy she gets when Hibiya gurgles out;  _nana_ and Izaya eyes her with a blank expression she knows could be a mixture of disgust and amusement if he wanted too. Namie feels that Izaya would worry, her love for her brother was  _perfectly fine_. She wasn't going to attach herself to a  _toddler_. The mere idea disgusted her; but she knows, as much as she despised to give him that, Izaya was just worrying. Namie grabs Hibiya, he had been seated in his bouncer and at times would jolt and bounce when he drops his horse or when the crown slipped over his eyes. It was a cute sight, making her lips crack into a smile.

                Hibiya leans heavy against her chest, and she's adjusting the bouncer so it's pushed against the wall and not stationed in the middle of the room. He's not making a sound, not yet anyways. He's still pressing against her, and she's going to the kitchen to set him up for  _lunch_. She could already hear Izaya whining, pitching his voice in demand for food when she's in there.

       "Your father comes last," Namie tells Hibiya, a frown on her face. Hibiya hiccups in response, and he holds up his horse. "That's a horse." Namie says, repeating herself for the tenth time that day. Raising a child was hard work, a constance of repeating words and when she wasn't doing it, Izaya was probably doing off worse. She likes to think of herself as the  _better_ of the two. Izaya has experience with twins, but even then, the two girls come out as flawed as him and Izaya, despite his attitude, expresses sincere apologies and Namie decides it's better off that way anyways. 

        _Atleast he knows his faults_. 

                          "Namie," Izaya calls from his spot, "what are you making for lunch?" 

"..." She's too busy sitting Hibiya in his chair to respond, moving to grab his food. He's moving from bottles to solid foods, but  _not_ now _._ They have to feed him mush of food, fruits or whatever. Hibiya is more fond of apples and banana's, enjoys the taste of chicken and ham. He's a picky eater, refuses to eat anything that tastes off to him. Namie tries different methods, comes back to the flavor a few days after but Hibiya is persistent in his spitting up the food and refusal of food.

      "Namie." Izaya repeats himself, this time pushing himself from his desk and chair. When he goes over, Namie is already opening up the small jar and raising both of her eyebrows to give Izaya a look that expresses her annoyance with his pestering. "What are you making for lunch?"

   "I'm feeding Hibiya first."

            "Namie...." He's  _whining_ now, voice hitched into a distressed tone far too fake for Namie to really care. It's when Namie tucks the bib around Hibiya's neck that Izaya's mouth curves up, that he taps his jaw with a ringed finger and before Namie could blurt out a no, Izaya says--

                     "Let's go out for lunch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing bad will happen! thanks for the patience, ahha...


	10. Chapter 10

               "You didn't choose Ikebukuro." 

 Namie mutters this when Izaya steps out from the taxi after her. She's holding Hibiya in the carrier, despite the way her lips are pressed down and the expression on her features disclose nothing, she's nervous. Could feel it darting across her skin when Izaya glaces at her, "You didn't, that's a shock." Izaya's head cants, angles itself to the right and then he's straightening himself out all over again.

  "I don't need my precious humans seeing me with  _you_ and a  _baby_."

             "You actually have common sense." Namie muses, "that, or you're protecting yourself."

"So mean." Izaya instead opts for, it's better that way than confessing the truth. He won't admit that it's to protect  _all_ of them. He knows Namie would prefer not to be seen with him in a place where Seiji could spot them, and he would rather have no one coming up with conclusions that the two of them have gotten a child together. 

        The place Izaya had chosen was Mentsudan, where udon would be served and Namie's shoulders drop. "Really?" She asks, lifts her head upwards and Izaya shrugs. There's a feeling of  _I could make it better_ ringing in her head,  _and it would've been cheaper_ follows when she's following Izaya into the building. It's small, not so big that could make her dizzy but it's not suffocating. There's already people within the establishment, and when Hibiya waves his hands and holds up his horse, Namie exhales slowly and glances at Izaya.

                "I better get paid for this."

* * *

                           "I can't believe you." 

"Eh..Namie is so mean to me."

                    "Your father is an idiot."

"Don't say that!" Izaya reaches for Hibiya, takes his child and presses his cheek against the fatter one. Hibiya is too busy sucking on his own fingers to even  _bother_ a response. Izaya hums, and when HIbiya presses the wet digits against Izaya's face the informant is scowling and gently handing Hibiya back to Namie while he rubs his sleeve against his face. "Gross."

             Namie is seated back on the couch, she's full from lunch and it hadn't been  _unpleasant_. Izaya was able to keep his rants to a minimum, and there were no taunts. They conversed as usual, and granted snappy attitude and teases were a thing, Namie could admit she  _enjoyed_ having lunch with the informant. When he's not acting up.

                         "You're an idiot."

"Don't teach him that!" 

          Namie smirks, her head is dropping so she can look at Hibiya with a small smile. "You're father is stepping up, Hibiya. He keeps saying  _don't don't_ , that's good."

                 Izaya doesn't say  _anything_ ; not when he's shoving his hands into his pockets and watching Namie. Watches when she bounces the raven who smiles up at the woman and gurgles out  _nana_ while leaning against her chest. But his eyes are furrowing and his lips are pressing together, there's heat over him. A rapid beat of his heart and Izaya finds it  _disgusting_.

                     "You talk to him like he can understand you." Izaya then says, if to ignore the strange feeling of warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter, but ties in more with the last chapter but I was getting worried it wouldn't fit so much. Probably would...  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

  Izaya goes to Ikebukuro three days after his lunch with Namie. 

 

                        It's more of a matter of work than the need to pester Shizuo, not that the idea hasn't burst into his mind at times when he was dealing with Hibiya or Namie; a way to relax and release frustration that's been pent up in his body and mind. Teasing Shizuo would be a better way to spend his time than constantly lounging around his home, watching Namie interact with his kid and having Hibiya either on his lap or put down to sleep. Still, even know, after months of caring and attempting to better himself for the infant, it came as none.

         He wasn't  _fit_ to be the father. Izaya concludes this with a hum when he's stepping off the train. He can't dare spend no more times cooped up in his home. It's better off this way, Izaya plays with the idea of having Namie just Hibiya home with her. Maybe Seiji would step in and care; but Izaya  _does_ worry, if briefly, about Namie's own sick love ruining the purity that could be a innocent child. And, if Izaya played his cards right, knows Hibiya could step in and be of good use.

              He mentally berates himself for the latter thought. Using children was  _never_ his thing. It would be stooping to low.

   In any other words, Hibiya was content right now. By the time he began to talk, Izaya was sure he could grasp his son much better and understand a little more. Babies were just so  _hard_ to understand, crying could mean nearly fifty different things and not to include the mumbling of a word that could come off as something else. Izaya sighs and his hands find his pockets. 

          He came to Ikebukuro to  _stop_ thinking about Hibiya and Namie and his role as a father. Besides work, maybe Izaya  _would_ see Shizu-chan today to watch the rage burst forth like a flame.

* * *

        Shizuo smells Izaya before he sees him; he could  _feel_ the presence of the Flea as soon as he stepped into Ikebukuro he believed. It was probably why his whole day started out the  _worst_ _._ Not only had his milk spoiled, but his cigarettes were ruined by someone knocking into his arm and the poor things met a wet demise into a puddle. At lunch, his smoothie was mixed up for a bitter cold mocha; and he was already to the point of explosion but Tom had assured him everything was going to be  _fine_.

  Until he hears Izaya call out his name more happily than his mother did on his last visit to her.  _Creepy_.

                   "Flea." Shizuo is growling instead, he's angling his head up but his eyes aren't leaving Izaya's face. The streets are just as crowded with cars; moving as quick as possible but no enough to hit the ones infront of them. The people who hadn't the pleasure of being trapped in more safe place moving away, simply rushed past as quick as possible whilst some lingered and peered over at the fight that could happen. But Shizuo's counting back in his head, and he's exhaling a low breath if any, to ignore the Flea.

           "Shizu-chan, long time no see." Izaya chirps, he's standing across however. No motion to move closer to Shizuo and the blond  _thanks_ whatever god is up there for  _that_ small piece of luck. 

       "What did I say about coming to Ikebukuro?"

It's a thing said over and over, should be boring. Izaya  _thinks_ it should've gotten boring, but those words set alight his desire to fight or flight; but he won't  _run_ away, not now. Shizuo's still standing afar from him-- just tensing, fingers curling and digging into his palm. Izaya's tongue wets his bottom lip in anticipation; he could feel the heat burst in the back of his neck, down to his shoulders and the chill that follows after makes him  _excited_.

              "Stay out." Izaya speaks the words like a challenge, inhales quickly when Shizuo growls at the answer.

"Then why are you  _here_?" 

          "Work."

"Bullshit."

                 "So mean, if you came to Shinjuku for work I wouldn't kick you out." Izaya smirks when SHizuo's face flushes a red of anger more than embarrassment and he's stepping forward, his hands still in his pocket but his thumb rubs over the lukewarm metal of his blade.

         When Shizuo opens his mouth, it's not what Izaya expects, leaves him cold and his mouth agape and the question of  _hows your kid flea_ leaves him more sick than anything.

            "What?" He's breathless when he asks, could see the people whom stayed and gathered lighting up with new information and Izaya--

           _I will kill him. Damn beast...doesn't know when to shut his mouth!_

It would be a dumb move to attack Shizuo, showing the humans around that he was defensive over such a thing and it would prove Shizuo right. So instead, he smiles. Smirks and cants his head to the right while saying, "Wasn't mind Shizu-cha--aaahn---" He's stumbling now, shocked at the action of a hand grabbing his arm and Shizuo is moving. He's moving  _with_ Shizuo and Shizuo snarls at the next person who doesn't step back fast enough.

     "Shizu-chan--"

"Flea, you're the biggest  _idiot_ I've ever met."

           Izaya moves to grab his blade now, but Shizuo looks at him and Shizuo blows out a low exhale and Tom is still standing there, mouth parted and hand held up as if he was going to stop them, but his shoulders drop and he shakes his head instead. 

       "Shizu-chan." Izaya presses, tries to yank his arm free as he tried to move to grab one of his switchblades.

"We can act civil." Shizuo responds, "and we're going to Russia Sushi."

               Izaya's face contorts. A sneer touching his face and all the while, Shizuo is  _grinning_ as if he just won the lottery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps and rolls*  
>  Here you guys go! Enjoy!


End file.
